


Bunga Itu Bernama Hana

by homoyuri



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Genderbending, F/M, Gang Rape, Genderbending, Genderplay, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Riots, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoyuri/pseuds/homoyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunga dandelion yang berguguran itu bukan berarti lemah, justru ia lebih cantik karena melakukan banyak pengorbanan.<br/>JeongCheol / SeungHan, Seungcheol x fem!Jeonghan (GS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunga Itu Bernama Hana

Hana.

Empat runtun aksara yang merangkai sebuah nama. Dalam bahasa Jepang berarti bunga, tapi bagi kaumnya bisa berarti lebih dari seorang dewa. Sebuah nama yang menggambarkan takdir pemberian Tuhan. Kehendak Sang Pencipta yang membawa seorang gadis secantik bunga menjadi penyelamat bagi sesamanya yang memiliki lara serupa.

.

.

Seandainya aja SEVENTEEN itu milik aku—sayangnya, tidak.  
Aku cuma fangirl receh-nyuu~  
No profit gained from writing this ff

**Bunga Itu Bernama Hana**  
by rahmalejandro

**Tags** : Hurt/Comfort, Fem!Jeonghan, AU

**Cast** : Yoon Jeonghan as Yoon Hana(GS), Choi Seungcheol,  
Boo Seungkwan(GS), Lee Chan(Dino) as Yoon Chan dipanggilnya Channie, Hansol.

**Warning** : Rate T, ini GS bukan yaoi semoga kalian yang mampir nggak kuciwa yaa hehe.  
Oh iya, disini Jeonghan namanya dirubah jd Hana. Pokoknya cocok nggak cocok bayangin Jeonghan aja ya yg jadi pemeran utamanya #maksa ^^.

.

.

-Kwangju, 20 Mei 1980-

Keadaan semakin tak terkendali, huru-hara terjadi dimana-mana. Kerumunan massa menduduki pusat-pusat kota, ber-orasi meneriakkan tuntutan yang diakui atas dasar demokrasi dan keadilan. Lantang suara dikeluarkan, menyalak seperti anjing kelaparan.

Penembakkan presiden Park Chung-Hee dan lemahnya kepemimpinan Choi Kyu-Ah sebagai suksesor, berujung pada diambil-alihnya kekuasaan oleh Jenderal Chun Do-Hwan melalui _Coup d'état_. Gelombang protes menghantam pemerintahan seperti bencana tsunami. Satu tahun setelah kudeta dilancarkan, para mahasiswa yang tergabung dalam perkumpulan pro-demokrasi turun ke jalan sebagai bentuk keprihatinan untuk menentang kontrol negara berbasis militer.

Gerakan keprihatinan berujung dengan kerusuhan. Mahasiswa dan masyarakat lawan pemerintahan. Tentara lawan mahasiswa dan masyarakat. Mahasiswa, masyarakat, dan tentara saling lawan. Intinya sesama warga negara, berarti perang saudara. Sangat kacau; peraturan darurat militer diberlakukan.

Toko-toko dihancurkan, bangunan lain pun tak pelak juga jadi sasaran. Penjarahan dengan dalih krisis dan kesenjangan sosial, maksud jahat hanya sekedar mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Barang-barang diambil, orang-orang ketakutan dan menangis, lalu semua tempat dibakar. Merah nyala membumbung tinggi-ngeri menyalang hati, api unggun dengan isi kota sebagai kayu bakarnya.

Unit pasukan khusus perang diterjunkan. Belasan helikopter terbang rendah, menaburi langit kota dengan gas air mata. Seperti sedang karnaval, tank lapis baja berparade di sekeliling jalan. Blokade-blokade dari tentara disusun rapi menahan massa dan mahasiswa. Boleh jadi pelajar-pelajar muda itu tidak bersenjata, tapi jika sudah menyangkut nama keadilan, nyawa digenggam untuk melawan di baris paling depan. Barikade senjata tak lebih kuat dari selaput dara di mata manusia yang sedang murka.

Tajuk utama berita selama 3 hari. Disiarkan berulang seperti kaset kusut. Wartawan tidak pernah bosan membahasnya, sedangkan aparat mungkin sudah kewalahan menanganinya. Asap pemberontakan dari api keserakahan itu sulit padam. Politik memang kejam adanya.

Seungkwan bergidik mendengar dongeng kelam dari penyiar. Tangan meremas erat _sweater_ biru-nya, takut tapi gemas. Tidak menyangka manusia yang selalu berbicara tentang kemanusiaan mampu melakukan hal yang tidak manusiawi seperti yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Hana, kau mau kemana?" pandangannya terganggu oleh gadis yang berjalan serampangan. Rambut hitam sebatas tengkuk berayun sesuai gerak langkah kaki.

Jaket _maroon_ dipakai tergesa, tas kecil sudah diisi sedikit uang tunai dan kartu identitas, ponsel-pun sudah dalam genggaman. Setelah semua siap, bibir gadis mungil itu baru mau menjawab "Aku harus mencari Channie".

Alis Seungkwan berkerut, "Tapi Seungcheol- _oppa_ bilang kita tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Dia yang akan mencari Channie".

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja", sanggah Hana singkat. Larangan Seungkwan tidak akan menghentikannya.

Seungkwan segera berdiri dan mencoba menghalangi jalan Hana.

"Pergerakan massa semakin berbahaya, Hana— " sorot mata tajam diarahkan ke gadis di hadapannya, "— kau dengar sendiri kan beritanya di radio".

Langkah Hana terhenti. "Adik-ku ada di luar sana, Seungkwan— " suara itu menjawab parau, "— dan dia hanya bocah berusia 14 tahun" sambungnya dengan bibir tergigit menahan tangis.

Seharusnya Channie sudah pulang sekolah 2 jam yang lalu, tapi seujung rambut-pun keberadaannya belum terdeteksi.

"Tapi— " kata-kata Seungkwan terputus saat Hana tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Bibir mungil itu berbisik, "Bantu aku dengan do'a, ya".

Hana memeluk Seungkwan erat. Lalu, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum malam tiba", tambah Hana dengan memberi tepukan-tepukan halus pada pipi bulat gadis yang dalam hitungan bulan akan menjadi adik iparnya.

Seungkwan bingung—khawatir selebihnya. Bukan tidak ingin menghentikan, tapi Hana tidak bisa dilarang bagaimanapun kerasnya Seungkwan berusaha, dan Seungkwan tahu itu. Ia hanya bisa memandang pundak Hana yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pagar seraya mengirim do'a lirih yang dititipkan pada angin.

"Hana, semoga kau baik-baik saja"

.

.

Kwangju tak ubahnya kota mati. Konsentrasi massa sudah berpindah tempat sepertinya. Jalanan lengang dipenuhi ban karet meleleh, gedung dan toko kosong setengah menghitam, longsong peluru tercecer seperti kerikil, serta udara harum setengah matang dari isi kota yang hangus terbakar. Kwangju berubah menjadi tempat kremasi massal dengan atap asap tebal yang menggumpal.

Iris _warm_ _brown_ masih terus berputar, bergulir ke segala arah dan haluan. Mencari tahu kalau-kalau masih ada tanda kehidupan manusia. Langkah kakinya mengendap namun cepat, kadang pelan berhati-hati dan sesekali berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tidak mudah mencari seorang adik di tengah kekacauan, apalagi bila beberapa manifestasi setan berwujud preman bisa muncul kapan saja.

Derap sepatu kulit dibawanya kesana-kemari. Berpacu dengan nyali, Hana akhirnya sampai di tujuan utama; Sekolah Menengah Pertama Kota bagian Kwangju.

Hana menyisir sekolah itu dengan teliti. Memasuki ruang kelas satu persatu, berputar-putar mengelilingi _gymnasium_ , memeriksa kolong-kolong kasur ruang UKS—semua tempat akan ia jejaki, kalau perlu ke neraka sekalipun.

Langkah Hana terhenti di depan salah satu ruangan, pojok gedung. Memandang lekat-lekat papan tulisan yang terpasang di pintu.

**[ Kelas 3-B ]**

Ini ruang kelas adiknya. Serta merta Hana mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya siang itu lagi-lagi Hana berteriak,

"Channie!"

Hening. Hanya ruang kosong yang menyambutnya. Naif, memang—tapi ke-naif-an yang menahan tangisnya sejauh ini.

Hana menghampiri meja nomor tiga di baris kedua. Meja Channie.

Alas belajar itu dihiasi coretan-coretan tangan. Contekan rumus, ejekan untuk guru dan beberapa kata kebosanan. Di pojok atasnya tertulis nama Yoon Chan dibubuhi karikatur cengiran jenaka.

Hana terduduk lesu bersandarkan kaki meja. Air mata yang ditahan sejak awal, kini berdesakan mencoba keluar. _Channie ada dimana?_ —hanya itu yang mengisi pikirannya.

Tangis tercekat menyesakkan dada Hana. Menjadi yatim piatu sejak usia 8 tahun itu sudah menyedihkan, ia tidak ingin tambah menderita dengan kehilangan adik satu-satunya.

Riuh gelak tawa mengetuk gendang telinga dengan tiba-tiba. Rasa-rasanya tidak sampai satu jam sebelumnya sekolah ini masih sepi. Sistem saraf Hana menerima sinyal bahaya. Hidup dalam kota yang serba kacau dan tidak pasti, ia harus selalu berhati-hati.

Hana segera masuk ke dalam lemari kecil serba guna di sudut kelas. Menyesuaikan diri dengan merunduk agar tubuh ramping sepenuhnya masuk. Pintu kayu ditutup dan mata mengawasi dari balik garis-garis celah.

Suara-suara itu kian mendekat. Langkah berat mulai terlihat; segerombolan pria yang entah siapa dan darimana. Mereka mengisi kelas dengan bersikap barbar tak karuan. Barang-barang dijatuhkan, kursi-kursi digulingkan, dan beberapa meja ditendang— _sialan_ , salah satu yang kena serangan adalah meja Channie.

Hana memandang kesal dari balik lemari. Mengumpat dalam hati semoga gerombolan itu lekas pergi.

Salah satu dari mereka—yang bersandar pada tembok—mendekati lemari tempat Hana bersembunyi. Entah tergelitik rasa ingin tahu atau sekedar iseng semata.

Hana diserang kepanikan. Lututnya ia peluk dengan erat. _Jangan kesini_ , pikirnya.

Pria itu sudah berdiri di depan lemari. Jantung Hana berdegup keras.

Tangan besar menyentuh daun pintu. Hana memejakan mata dengan was-was.

_Jangan buka pintunya, kumohon!_

Lengan pintu diraih dan—

"Hei, ayo pergi ke tempat lain. Disini tidak ada yang bisa diambil"

—pintu itu gagal dibuka. Pria di depan lemari itu diajak pergi oleh temannya.

Hana hampir mati lemas di dalam lemari. Yang tadi itu cukup untuk membuat Hana terkena serangan jantung. Tapi syukurlah pintu tidak jadi dibuka.

Segera setelah mereka semua pergi, Hana memberanikan diri untuk keluar. Hanya ada satu hal dalam pikirannya saat ini, yaitu _lari!_

Dengan kaki setengah layu Hana berjalan kearah pintu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kenop bundar.

"Ah, sialan! Rokok-ku ketinggalan di dalam" pria jangkung itu segera berbalik arah dengan berlari.

Hana menangkup kenop besi, bersiap untuk membuka jalan lari, tapi—

—pintu itu terbuka sebelum Hana memutar kenopnya.

Bola mata saling bertumbuk tatap. Hana terkesiap dengan jantung yang hampir melompat. Seketika sendi-sendinya lumpuh.

.

.

-Gedung Pemerintahan Provinsi Jeolla, 20 Mei 1980-

"Apa! Hana pergi mencari Channie!" Seungcheol setengah berteriak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan.

_"Ma-maaf, oppa"_

"Astaga, kenapa tidak melarangnya...kau tahu kan kondisi sekarang sangat berbahaya" jari-jari kokoh sudah bermain di sela-sela helai rambut. Menariknya kencang karena pening yang seketika menyerang.

_"Aku sudah mencoba melarangnya. Tapi Hana tetap memaksa pergi"_

Suara Seungkwan di seberang sana terdengar menyesal.

Seungcheol menghela nafas berat, ingin marah tapi percuma, "Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu". Tubuh kekar itu dibawanya duduk bersandar menenangkan diri, "Kabari aku jika dalam 2 jam dia tidak menelponmu" ucapnya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Channie belum juga pulang dan Hana sekarang pergi.

"Lapor, Kolonel Choi!"

Seungcheol mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang prajurit muda—blasteran dan masih anak baru—berdiri memberi hormat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Ada apa Hansol-ah?" respon tanpa basa-basi. Seungcheol sudah malas sekedar menjawab salam protokoler.

"Jumlah massa semakin bertambah dan baru saja saya mendapatkan kabar dari Sersan Jeon bahwa ada pergerakan besar-besaran dari arah utara"

Seungcheol berdiri memandang jauh ke sekeliling. Lautan manusia dengan jas almamater warna-warni bercampur aduk dibalik pagar kawat duri. Sebagian terus berusaha menerobos barikade tentara, mendorong-dorong pagar betis pertahanan pemerintahan agar bisa dipojokkan. Muda-mudi yang dibakar jiwa patriotik itu mulai kesetanan hantu demokrasi.

Bertahun-tahun berkarir di ROK-SWC _(Republic of Korea Army-Special Warfare Command),_ Seungcheol tidak pernah merasa se-gusar ini. Harus berhadapan dengan ratusan manusia yang hanya bersenjata batu dengan otaknya yang melayang memikirkan keadaan sang tunangan. Rasanya masih lebih baik menghadapi teroris yang menggenggam granat picu di negeri seberang yang berkecamuk perang.

"Hentikan mereka semampu kalian, bantuan pasukan akan segera datang. Aku sudah menerima instruksi dari markas besar"—Seungcheol terdiam sedikit enggan untuk melanjutkan, "—jika situasi semakin tidak terkendali, lakukan penembakan di tempat"

Giliran Hansol yang terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kolonel-nya.

"Ah, dan tolong kirim beberapa orang untuk memeriksa wilayah selatan, khususnya di daerah sekitar Sekolah Menengah Pertama Kota bagian Kwangju"

Komando adalah perintah. Dogma hierarki yang tidak bisa ditolak prajurit. Dan Hansol mematuhinya.

"Baik, siap laksanakan, Kolonel!"

.

.

_"Ibu, kalau aku ini sekuntum bunga...aku bunga jenis apa?"_

_"Kau ini dandelion, sayang"_

.

.

BRUGG!

Rambut hitamnya dijambak keras. Tubuh kurus Hana diseret dan dibanting seperti barang rongsokan. Hana jatuh tersungkur, wajahnya membentur lantai berdebu hingga pipi halus membentuk guratan samar.

Orang-orang itu melingkar mengelilingi Hana. Satu-dua-tiga... _ah_ , ada lima orang semuanya.

Mereka mau apa? Apa mereka mau uang? Semua ada di dalam tas Hana—tidak banyak memang, tapi ia tidak keberatan memberikan semuanya.

Tas rajut kecil direbut, digeledah dan dikeluarkan semua isinya. Ponsel, kartu identitas, dan beberapa lembar uang berjatuhan. Ponsel dan kartu identitas dibiarkan, lembaran uang dibagikan dengan sedikit berebutan.

Hana meringkuk ketakutan. Orang-orang itu tidak pergi setelah mengambil uang, mereka justru menjilati Hana dengan tatapan.

"Hei, yang satu ini sayang untuk dilewatkan" yang paling tinggi yang bicara. Kulitnya paling gelap diantara mereka semua. Tangan besarnya turun ke leher Hana.

"Jangan—"

PLAKK!

Hana ditampar. Bibirnya rasa manis besi. Robek atau pecah, barangkali.

"Berisik sekali, dasar murahan!"

Hana tidak terima disebut murahan. Tidak seorang wanita-pun sudi disebut begitu.

"Huh! Berlagak jual mahal! Sudah, habisi saja dia"

Tangan-tangan kapalan mulai lancang menggerayang. Hana refleks ingin melindungi tubuhnya—tapi, tidak bisa. Sudah ada dua orang di kanan dan kiri yang memegangi tangannya. Kaki Hana berusaha menyepak, menendang, meronta—apapun itu asal bisa lepas dari cengkeraman mereka. Tapi nihil, Hana kalah jumlah dan tenaga.

"Tidak! Toloooong!" Hana menjerit. Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak akan terdengar. Suara Hana tenggelam dalam keberingasan.

.

Waktu sedang ingin bermalasan dengan berjalan lambat. Jam dinding usang di kelas Channie bergerak tidak lebih dari satu senti. Hana sampai lelah menunggu jarum pendek itu berpindah sudut. Matanya sudah payah hanya untuk sekedar berkedip, kaku terganjal air mata yang mengering.

Kemeja salem Hana dilucuti paksa, kancing-kancing kecil dibredel habis. Tangan-tangan kasar itu berdesakan merayapi tubuhnya.

_Seungcheol-oppa, aku takut-datanglah dan tembak mereka semua dengan senapanmu..._

_._

Salah satu dari mereka menginjak leher Hana. Rasanya berat dan sesak. Dari bawah Hana bisa melihat wajah iblis yang tersenyum dengan seringai.

_Channie, cepatlah pulang...noona khawatir padamu..._

_._

Rok tartan Hana sudah robek sampai pinggul. Tinggal menunggu koyak bila pria diatasnya tidak juga berhenti bergerak dengan kasar. Menghantam Hana dengan rasa perih dan nyeri yang bertubi-tubi.

_Tuhan, tegur mereka untuk berhenti...ini sakit..._

_._

Yang selesai duluan berlari keluar. Datang kembali dengan membawa kawanan. Mereka semua nampaknya tidak sabar untuk ikut dalam antrian. Hari ini mereka mengadakan pesta besar.

_Ibu...dandelion itu gugur berterbangan terbawa angin..._

.

.

_"Ibu, aku tidak suka dandelion...lemah dan tidak cantik"_

_"Hana sayang, dandelion itu hanya terlihat rapuh di luaran,dia itu bunga liar yang kuat hidup dimanapun. Tidak secantik mawar memang, tapi kelopaknya yang berterbangan akan jatuh dan tumbuh menjadi bunga baru yang lebih besar. Dandelion cantik karena sikapnya yang mampu memberikan kehidupan baru atas kepasrahannya saat gugur"_

.

.

-Seoul, 20 Mei 1987-

Bocah laki-laki itu menghampiri Hana dengan mengusap mata. Crayon dan kertas sisa fotokopi dibiarkan berserakan. Sudah lelah bermain sepertinya.

"Ibu, Channie ngantuk..."

Hana tersenyum, dituntunnya sang bocah untuk tidur diatas sofa. Kepala sebundar bola disandarkan di pangkuan, pipi gembul diusap sayang, dan rambut dibelai mesra.

Hana sangat menyayangi putranya. Kenyataan bahwa anak itu adalah anak hasil perkosaan tidak sedikitpun mengganggunya. Hana sudah mengesampingkan perihal _entah-benih-bajingan-mana_ yang berhasil tumbuh di rahimnya; bagaimanapun anak itu tetaplah putra Hana.

Tujuh tahun lamanya Tuhan menggulingkan roda waktu. Monster-monster biadab itu mungkin sudah lupa akan wajahnya— _ah_ , bahkan mereka tidak mengenal Hana saat memperkosanya.

Tragedi kelam itu seperti vaksin. Racun menyakitkan yang disuntik paksa dalam kehidupan Hana, tapi justru membuatnya kebal oleh asam-pahit dunia. Tuhan sudah mempertimbangkan dosis vaksin yang sesuai. Dalam kasus Hana, ia dipastikan hampir resisten—gadis tahan banting yang ditempa langsung oleh sakitnya takdir.

Waktu itu Hana ditemukan setelah sembilan jam tak sadarkan diri—itu kata dokter, mungkin lebih, Hana tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu. Tubuhnya lebih banyak dibalut luka dan darah ketimbang helai pakaian. Bisa dibilang nyaris telanjang, dengan memar di sekujur tubuh, luka bekas pukulan benda tumpul di kepala, lecet di hampir seluruh permukaan dada, beberapa sundutan rokok di perut dan pangkal paha serta darah kering yang berkerak di kelamin wanitanya—yang terakhir itu lebih menakutkan dari kiamat dunia.

Belum cukup disitu, takdir gemar menamparnya dengan kenyataan. Adik yang dicarinya tak kunjung pulang—tidak ada kabar ataupun bangkai yang ditemukan. Mungkin adiknya ada dalam kuburan massal tanpa papan nama yang dibuat pemerintah, atau bisa jadi tubuhnya sudah menjadi abu bersama toko buku yang terbakar hangus di depan sekolahnya—ini yang paling mungkin, karena Channie suka sekali datang ke toko buku itu sepulang sekolah.

Bibir Hana bergetar setiap kali mengingat itu semua. Rasa marah dan geram memenuhi setiap aliran darahnya. Ingin rasanya menghabisi semua orang gila yang telah membelokkan skenario hidupnya. Menembaki kepala para tikus pemerintahan, menggorok leher para pemerkosa, menjahit mulut para mahasiswa serta menginjak wajah para tentara bersama aparat lainnya.

Revolusi, reformasi, demokrasi— _cih_ , peduli setan dengan semua ideologi-ideologi yang dicapai dengan mengorbankan bangsa sendiri. Hana bukan mahasiswi jurusan politik kala itu, dia hanya gadis sekolah menengah atas yang baru lulus, sedang mencari satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang ia punya, lalu berakhir sial dengan diperkosa.

"M-maaf...nyonya Choi, sebaiknya anda segera berangkat. Pukul lima nanti acara akan dimulai."

Pria ber-jas hitam itu membungkuk saat melihat bocah meringkuk dengan nafas teratur. Berharap semoga kedatangannya tidak mengganggu malaikat kecil yang merajut mimpi.

Hana mengangguk dan memberinya isyarat untuk menunggu di luar.

"Pergilah,mereka sudah menunggumu. Channie biar aku saja yang menjaganya" tawar Seungcheol yang mengalihkan atensi-nya dari membaca.

Seungcheol tahu isi hati Hana. Putra kecil mereka selalu butuh dijaga. Hana tidak ingin kehilangan Channie lagi—tidak untuk Channie yang satu ini.

Tiga bulan setelah kerusuhan itu Seungcheol melayangkan surat pengunduran diri dari dunia merah kemiliteran. Rasa bersalah pada Hana dan rakyat yang seharusnya ia lindungi selalu menghantui hatinya—tangan Seungcheol ikut berlumuran darah tak kasat mata dalam permainan politik busuk. Tugas negara yang diembannya dengan bangga berubah menjadi bom bunuh diri yang merenggut kebahagiaan gadis tercinta. Protokol kemiliteran memang tak pandang bulu.

Duduk digeser perlahan agar Channie kecil tidak terbangun. Pangkuan sudah bukan lagi menjadi bantal. Hana merapikan semua keperluannya, buku tebal ditutup dan arsip dimasukkan dalam _briefcase_.

Mata Hana terpejam saat bibir kenyal itu menempeli keningnya. Kecupan rutin sebelum Hana berangkat pergi. Restu suami yang selalu disematkan dalam hati sang istri. Semoga hari ini juga perjuangan mereka berdua tidak berujung sia-sia.

Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang kedutaan, kebanyakan mewakili negara-negara Asia dan sebagian lain dari Eropa. Lagi-lagi hari ini Hana berusaha untuk memenuhi janjinya seperti yang terucap 3 tahun lalu saat peringatan gerakan demokrasi,

_"Masyarakat selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Budaya pun menuturkan yang serupa. Mereka bilang kami (perempuan) dilecehkan karena pakaian kami, mereka bilang kami diperkosa karena sikap kami. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sebagian dari kami yang dilecehkan dengan baju yang tertutup sempurna? Sebagian dari kami yang diperkosa bahkan tanpa melangkah keluar rumah barang se-hasta? Pada akhirnya kami diperlakukan berbeda karena kami perempuan. Kami dijadikan buruan_ karena _kodrat seksual kami. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hukum dan HAM, tapi aku tahu rasa sakitnya kehilangan—sebag_ ai _keluarga dan sebagai perempuan. Karena itu hari ini aku ada disini, karena aku tidak ingin lagi ada perempuan yang tersakiti, aku tidak ingin ada lagi bunga yang layu."_

_[National Organization of Equal Humanity, Anti-Rape & Violence Activist: Choi Hana]_

.

.

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ale's corner:
> 
> Tulisan sederhana ini aku dedikasikan bagi para rape victim di belahan dunia manapun mereka berada, sekaligus untuk memperingati sejarah kelam dari negeri kita, yaitu tragedi mei 1998. Karena aku pribadi #MenolakLupa. Maaf jg kr aku nggak tahu kondisi Gwangju waktu itu kayak apa (belum pernah kesana & kejadian udah lama) jd aku ngebayanginnya suasana tragedi Mei di Jakarta. Dan maaf kl belum bisa menggambarkan kengerian dan kesedihan kerusuhan Mei 1998 dgn baik.
> 
> Dimana-mana masih banyak kasus-kasus perkosaan dan kekerasan seksual yang belum terselesaikan. Minimnya bukti, rasa malu dan trauma yang dialami korban, serta budaya blaming the victim adalah beberapa hal yang bikin kasus seperti itu sulit terungkap.
> 
> Dalam setiap peristiwa yang melibatkan huru-hara pasti wanita dan anak-anak jadi korbannnya. Dari dulu penggunaan wanita sebagai senjata perang dalam bentuk pemerkosaan, pelecehan dan kekerasan selalu berhasil jadi teror untuk menciptakan ketakutan massal; senjata perang yang murah, ampuh dan minim suara.
> 
> Duh, maaf kalau aku jd ngomong panjang-lebar nggak jelas gini. Maaf juga kalau suasananya jd serius begini. Oh iya ada beberapa kebetulan di ff ini yg sempet bikin alis aku berkerut. FF ini tadinya mau aku setting di Jakarta trus pas iseng-iseng ngetik kerusuhan di Korea di google eh muncul gerakan demokrasi di Kwangju(sekarang Gwangju) yg ternyata sama-sama bulan Mei tp beda tanggal sama tahun. Trus inget kan hubungan istilah Coup d'état sama si Seungcheol? Udah gitu ternyata selain ada Coup d'état of December Twelfth ternyata ada jg Coup d'état of May Seventeenth, dan masih inget kan hubungannya sama berondong Seventeen? Haha, entah aku yg kena pengaruh ilmu cocoklogi atau aku lagi delulu, yg jelas kebetulan2 itu yg bikin aku makin semangat selesaiin ini FF.
> 
> FF ini republish dari wattpad aku dgn sedikit revisi.
> 
> Again, makasih buat yg udah baca dan komen...apalagi yg luangin wkt sampe baca ocehanku yg ga jelas ini
> 
> Kisses & hugs from Ale.


End file.
